Infiltrados
by Dead Moon Circus
Summary: Post-Hogwarts, EWE. Para capturar a este mago, oculto entre los muggles, Harry y Ron, los mejores aurores del departamento, tuvieron que infiltrarse en una casa común y corriente, sin una pizca de magia. Harry está en ventaja, y listo para aprovecharse de Ron. Harry/Ron. Cuarta Parte; Harry trabaja duro, y Ron se acerca a la dulce venganza.
1. Capítulo 1

**INFILTRADOS**

**Summary: **Para poder capturar a este mago, Harry y Ron tuvieron que infiltrarse en el mundo_ muggle_; lo cual representó serios problemas para el pelirrojo. Harry/Ron

**Disclaimer,** con las manos arriba:¡Esto no es mío!

* * *

Después de la gran guerra, los aurores no tenían mucho trabajo. Es decir, el crimen jamás descansaba, pero no era nada comparado con los crímenes que cometió _lord Voldemort. _Era un período de paz.

Pero esos periodos no duran para siempre, y además, la paz no era completamente pura: existían delincuentes por aquí y por allá, magos que deseaban poner a prueba sus talentos mágicos, y también, magos que necesitaban comer.

Personalmente, Ron Weasley pensaba que los delincuentes cuyo fin era comer, o llevar el sustento a la familia, no merecían ser castigados. Su filosofía era un poco socialista y utópica, y siempre que le caía entre manos un personaje así, se hacía de la vista gorda y lo dejaba partir.

Por supuesto, para poder lograr un fraude así, tenía que esconderse de Harry Potter.

El mejor auror del departamento estaba un poco sobreexcitado todo el tiempo. Le gustaba su trabajo y era muy bueno en ello, por lo que dejaba que pensamientos de locura y de poder zarandearan su cerebro. Le gustaban las persecuciones y los trabajos difíciles. No le gustaban los trabajos encubiertos, pues prefería mil veces un duelo frente a frente, a la vista de todo el mundo.

La prisión de Azkaban se quedaría pequeña si fuera por él, porque para él no había excusas: un delincuente era un delincuente, y le importaba un cacahuate el móvil de cualquier crimen.

Los aurores no estaban ahí para darles terapia o un sermón filosófico-religioso a los transgresores de la ley, ni para ayudarlos a encontrar su paz interior; estaban ahí para encerrar y castigar a los malhechores.

Un par tan disparejo no debería de funcionar, pero todo el mundo sabía que Harry y Ron tenían que trabajar juntos. ¿Por qué? Porque ambos habían estado en la guerra, no necesitaban más pruebas de que una asociación así funcionaba. Habían acabado con lord Voldemort.

Sin embargo, el par había empezado a tener problemas, más por culpa de Harry Potter, claro.

Se decía por ahí, rumores que salieron de Asuntos Internos, que Potter había enloquecido de poder y que metería a prisión a todo el que se dejara: a los practicantes de encantamientos de Transformación, por utilizar animales en sus experimentos; a los magos masculinos con túnicas muy volátiles, por faltas a la moral; a los usuarios de la Red Flu, por allanamiento de morada y a los consumidores de Meigas Fritas por posesión de drogas.

También decía Asuntos Internos que Weasley tenía un grave problema al no haber superado sus traumas infantiles, que lo obligaba a liberar a los presos cuando sentía empatía por ellos.

Pero su jefe inmediato no podía echarlos, porque eran muy eficientes.

Entonces buscó otra solución…

* * *

— ¿Infiltrados? — repitió Ron, incrédulo, cuando se los dijo el jefe. — ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué? — preguntó, resignándose de antemano a su suerte. Harry se repantigó en la silla y dio la misma impresión de siempre: el jefe no sabía si estaba poniéndole atención o si ya estaba pensando en cómo resolver el siguiente caso.

— Es un mago que nos había tenido de cabeza hace diez años… Ustedes todavía no formaban parte del equipo. Decidimos dejarlo en paz, porque ya no se había sabido nada de él, pero hay informes de que volvió a las andadas — les aseguró su jefe, un hombre gordo y algo calvo que parecía esforzarse por respirar en sus pantalones color caqui, todos los días, a cada minuto. Era un hombre que sudaba con facilidad, y siempre tenía un pañuelo metido en el bolsillo. Se llamaba Gordon Trigger.

— ¿Qué hay con él? — preguntó Harry, quien al parecer, estaba poniendo atención.

— Piratería, sobre todo. Dirige una especie de mafia — Trigger les ofreció un fólder de pergamino, con un cordón rojo que lo sellaba. Harry lo tomó y se lo dio a Ron, para que se lo leyera. No hubo necesidad, porque el jefe les explicó todo, a grandes rasgos: —. Básicamente, lo que nos puso sobre aviso es su negocio de trasladores.

— ¿Ahora venden los trasladores? — preguntó Harry, alzando una ceja pero no la vista.

— Él lo hace — dijo Trigger, abanicándose con una mano. No era una tarde muy calurosa, pero la temperatura se le subía al hombre incluso en mitad del invierno. Eso era muy conveniente —. Lo enmascaró todo con el nombre de una Compañía bastante competente, pero en cuanto se ganó de algo de prestigio, empezó a bajar los costos de producción, y sus trasladores terminaron partiendo en dos a las personas. Ha habido tres muertes.

El respingo de Ron interrumpió un poco la reunión.

— ¿No pueden sólo cerrar esa Compañía? — dijo Harry, jugando con la pluma de Azulejo que el jefe tenía en su tintero.

— No. Lo que pasa es que él no es el único. Existen otras personas que se dedicaron a la fabricación de estos trasladores, y lo que hace este criminal es venderle sus defectuosos productos a los pequeños distribuidores, por mucho menos dinero. Un comerciante no se va a negar a eso, ¿verdad?

— Definitivamente no — intervino Ron —, y no podemos hacer nada al respecto, porque esos comerciantes necesitan el dinero para alimentar a sus familias…

Su comentario fue ignorado por los dos presentes.

— Y eso no es lo peor — continuó el jefe —: el criminal está vendiéndole los trasladores a los _muggles_ diciendo que son objetos de un género que los _muggles_ llaman "ciencia ficción". Los _muggles _jamás sospechan que su ficción resulte ser totalmente factible.

— De acuerdo — insistió Harry, dignándose a mirar a su jefe por primera vez. Trigger notó que estaba enojado — ¿Y por qué nosotros? — Miró a Ron — ¿Por qué no se lo piden a los de Uso Incorrecto de Artefactos Muggles?

Trigger se puso a sudar.

No podía dejar entrever, ni siquiera, que esto se trataba de ellos: que quería alejarlos de las calles un buen rato porque no podía correrlos del Departamento. Potter le dirigía una mirada penetrante, una que lo sabe todo, y Weasley examinaba el expediente del criminal con el ceño fruncido (incluso le dio la vuelta, como si al leerse al revés se encontraran las respuestas a todo).

Como siempre que no sabía qué hacer, Trigger se puso rápidamente de pie, adoptó un modo de comando y sacó a los aurores de su oficina, alegándoles:

— No me hagan más preguntas, muchachos, vamos, no sean quejumbrosos y limítense a trabajar.

* * *

— Entonces, si no tienen ningún inconveniente, me voy — la auror Katarine Tarrant, de Asuntos Internos, los saludó con la cabeza por última vez en el día y se fue, usando la Red Flu de la casa.

Era una casa grande, edificada en piedra de cantera, con altas ventanas cuadradas y aburridas. La construcción se veía bastante vieja y tétrica, sobre todo porque estaba cubierta de hierba y el jardín de maleza.

Había árboles tan viejos y torcidos que ocultaban de la vista la casa, completamente, y los rayos del sol jamás llegaban a calentarla.

Harry y Ron resintieron el hecho inmediatamente.

Estaban convencidos de que Tarrant había sonreído con malicia mientras desaparecía entre llamaradas esmeralda. Era obvio que no había querido pasar ni un segundo más en ese adefesio de casa; desafortunadamente, ambos aurores tenían que pasar días adentro. Había telarañas, costras de polvo, óxido y moho. Además, un persistente goteo les reveló que existía alguna tubería rota por ahí… En algún lado.

Ron Weasley miró a su compañero con complicidad angustiosa, esperando que ambos empezaran a arrepentirse del trabajo, pero lo único que encontró fue el gesto desenfadado de Potter, y en ese momento pensó… Que se camuflaba perfectamente bien con la casa. Porque Harry lucía así: el cabello negro que tanto trabajo le daba peinar durante el colegio se había salido de control descaradamente ahora, a sus veintisiete años.

Ron sabía que Harry ya no hacía el menor intento por arreglarlo, y estaba bien. Le sentaba, de alguna forma.

La ropa que usaba el de ojos verdes siempre estaba arrugada y su camisa siempre estaba desfajada; sin embargo, olía bien, porque su aseo personal contradecía todo lo que aparentaba. La verdad era que Harry parecía un maniático drogadicto, y Ron sospechaba que las personas le temían por esa razón.

En cambio, Ron Weasley siempre trataba de verse presentable: la ropa en orden, el cabello naturalmente peinado y una barba pulcra y bien delineada. Le daba un aspecto importante y serio. Eso también estaba bien, porque Ron no era para nada serio ni importante.

Harry siempre se preguntaba cómo era que esa barba le conseguía tantas chicas. Era su cantaleta diaria.

Ron se había sentido halagado ante la molestia de su compañero, pero cuando se cansó de sus constantes críticas, le sugirió que también se dejara la barba, a lo que Harry respondió levantándole el dedo corazón. Harry era una persona difícil… O quizás sí era drogadicto.

Vivir con alguien así sería problemático para cualquiera, excepto, tal vez, para Ron.

Y esa tolerancia tenía una explicación: cuando Harry y Ron estuvieron en la Academia de Aurores, tuvieron que compartir el dormitorio, y el pelirrojo había aprendido a sobrellevar la locura del pelinegro.

Bueno, para ser justos, el hecho de que hubieran compartido el dormitorio no era completamente cierto. Lo que pasó fue que nadie soportaba estar con Potter, así que la Academia dejó de asignarle compañeros y Ron fue el único que se atrevió a tomar el riesgo.

Desde el punto de vista del pelirrojo, la gente había sido muy injusta con Harry, y además, no aguantaban nada… Después de todo, ¿era tan malo que Harry se batiera a duelo con cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente, o que experimentara pociones y hechizos nuevos con las lechuzas de los otros, o que escogiera precisamente toda la noche para leer con las luces encendidas? Eso cualquiera, ¡era parte de la vida!

Era divertido.

Pero esta vez había una incógnita más en la ecuación.

Ron le echó un vistazo a todo lo que pudo ver de la casa y no pudo dejar de notar lo extraña que era.

Tendrían que vivir como _muggles_ durante un tiempo, hasta que encontraran a Dorel Sarbu, el mafioso que estaba poniendo trasladores defectuosos al alcance de la comunidad no mágica.

Trigger, su jefe, les había dicho que no podrían usar magia porque el sujeto había desarrollado tecnologías muy buenas para identificarla, y que si notaba que lo estaban vigilando los magos, huiría nuevamente.

Esa era la verdad, en parte, pero lo que realmente pasaba por la cabeza de Trigger cuando les confiscó las varitas mágicas era que, de no ser así, Harry podría echar a perder toda la investigación con sus "experimentitos" raros.

Sabía que no podía dejar solo a Harry con su varita mágica, porque podría hacer estallar una nación o algo por el estilo, sobre todo si no contaba con la supervisión del Departamento de Aurores. Y Trigger dudaba mucho que Ron Weasley, su compañero, pudiera frenarlo satisfactoriamente.

Luego de la inspección que le hizo a la casa un sorprendido sangre pura, se dejó caer en el sillón con tapicería gris. Cuando lo hizo, creó millones de volutas de polvo que lo hicieron toser sin control.

Harry miró hacia su borrosa figura con una expresión asesina.

— No creo que vaya a poder sobrevivir aquí… — comentó Ron, poniéndose las manos sobre la cara para disipar su estrés. Harry lo siguió mirando de una forma extraña. Ron supuso que no veía el por qué — Por ejemplo, ¡¿qué demonios es éso?! — Ron señaló, rápidamente, una bombilla opaca que colgaba del techo por medio de dos cables retorcidos y largos.

Harry lo ignoró y comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

— ¡Oye, te estaba hablando…! — Ron se resignó inmediatamente a no ser escuchado.

Paseó la mirada por toda la sala de estar borrosa y vieja.

Encontró muebles viejos, muros de piedra carcomida, alfombras raídas, trozos disparejos de un papel tapiz que había sido sobrio y elegante, ventanas empañadas, una chimenea muy ahumada y todo tipo de cosas desperdigadas sobre los muebles.

Luego, estaban las cosas raras: empezando por esas especies de globo que colgaban del techo, amarradas; los extraños "agujeritos" de las paredes (uno de ellos estaba ocupado por un lazo, Ron lo siguió y encontró un aparatejo extraño parecido a una caja, pero con una de las caras de cristal duro y resistente); pasando por las raras flores enormes de los techos (parecía que los pétalos podrían girar si les daba aire); y terminando, entre muchos otros detallitos, en un armario de metal, muy misterioso, que contenía aire helado. Ron podría jurar que se cerraba solo.

— Oye, ya lo tengo todo calculado — Harry bajaba las escaleras con un aire de quien se muere por meterse a la cama pero se mantiene a regañadientes en el mundo físico — Ya escogí mi habitación, y también la tuya.

— ¿La mía? — repitió el barbón, consternado.

— Sí. Tú dormirás aquí abajo, en el primer cuarto. Así, si se mete alguien, tus gritos me alertarán y entonces el elemento sorpresa (o sea, yo), saldrá y acabará con ellos — explicó el de ojos verdes.

— Claro, como tú quieras… — murmuró Ron, en un constante estado de dulce disposición. Aunque a veces también le ponía los ojos en blanco.

— Voy a subir mis cosas — le informó Harry, tomando la maleta a lo _muggle_ y soltando un jadeo al hacerlo. Ron lo miró con media sonrisita en los labios — Vaya… No tenía idea de que cargaba tantas cosas —. Se explicó Harry, cargando la maleta satisfactoriamente. Mentalizándose que usaría magia, como siempre, le puso de todo a la maleta, pero ahora que le confiscaron la varita mágica, sintió todo el poder de la gravedad y no era nada agradable.

— ¿Quieres que te eche una mano? — se ofreció Ron, de buen talante.

Así de raro como era, Harry le regaló una sonrisa extraña que Ron no lograba comprender.

— Eso me gustaría — murmuró, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante y perturbadora.

— Bueno, ¡vamos a darle! — Ron se puso de pie, balanceando las manos. Las estiró y movió la cabeza con el afán de relajar los músculos del cuello. Entonces, se arremangó la camisa y se acercó a la anormalmente grande maleta de Potter.

— ¿A quién? — dijo Harry, pero Ron lo pasó por alto olímpicamente. Harry sabía que había comprendido, pero que fingía que no.

Cuando lo pensaba bien, Harry se daba cuenta de que el hecho de que Ron fingiera que no comprendía sus bromas de doble sentido era mucho más divertido que si, de hecho, reaccionara ante ellas; porque se ponía rojo hasta las orejas, y trataba de disimular una sonrisa bastante persistente. Cuando pasaba esto, Ron componía una expresión de indignación, y Harry terminaba golpeándole la cabeza en señal de "amor fraternal" (eso decía Potter, pero Ron estaba convencido de que era un eufemismo para el "_bullying_").

* * *

Ron miraba su varita mágica con el ceño fruncido.

Descansaba ceremoniosamente dentro de un estuche de plástico transparente, con puertita. Estaba colocado verticalmente, y no habría mucho cambio si en realidad estuviera sobre un pedestal, cubierto de flores, veladoras y listones con cascabeles.

El artefacto mágico estaba ahí, frente a su nariz, pero no podía tocarlo. Trigger les había dicho que sólo podrían usarla en caso de vida o muerte, pero si lo hacían por cualquier otro motivo, el Ministerio lo sabría, porque los habían marcado con el mismo Detector que a los menores de edad.

Trigger había dicho que era muy importante que se mantuvieran como los _muggles_, para que el criminal de los trasladores, Sarbu, no notara sus auras mágicas.

Palabrería hueca. Ron empezaba a sospechar que, más bien, Trigger tenía otras razones para haberles prohibido utilizar la magia.

Ahora, dentro de esa casa tan ominosa, Ron se encontraba en serios aprietos.

Primero que nada, no sabía "vestir a la cama". Tenía un juego de sábanas, colchas, cobertores, rodapiés y demás cosas raras que Hermione le había regalado de cumpleaños, y no tenía idea de qué hacer con ellas. Un hechizo lo solucionaría rápidamente. No le quedó otra opción, al pelirrojo, que dejar el juego de sábanas en su estuche y mejor utilizar un saco de papas para cubrirse del frío. Era fácil y económico. Si todas las personas se deshicieran de los lujos innecesarios, habría menos inanición en el mundo.

Tendría que disculparse con Hermione, pero no usaría su regalo. Quizás hasta lo cambiaría por dinero y se lo daría a los necesitados. No se lo diría a ella, por supuesto; y la razón más importante que lo orillaba a esconderle esa información no era la grosería implicada, sino la historia de fondo: Ron y Hermione habían terminado una relación de varios años por culpa del corazón bondadoso del pelirrojo. Ella había dicho que era un exagerado ridículo; que una cosa era estar a favor del mundo, pero no a tales extremos.

Pero bueno, pensar en ella lo hacía sentirse mal, así que pasemos al problema actual.

El segundo predicamento de Ron involucraba a las arañas.

Con magia, se aseguraba de poner un encantamiento repelente de insectos, y mientras dormía nada podía disturbarlo. Ahora, no podía dormir pensando en aquellos seres malignos.

Sabía que sus noches serían aterradoras durante el tiempo que pasara allí.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ron bajó a la sala con unas ojeras inmensas y bostezando como si no hubiera un mañana. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá de tapiz grisáceo y vio bajar a Harry las escaleras, fresco como lechuga, y sintió envidia de él.

— Buenos días — saludó el pelirrojo, a duras penas.

— Sí, hola — correspondió Harry, si a eso se le podía llamar "corresponder". Tenía el cabello empapado, pues acababa de salir de la ducha —. Yo quiero _hot cakes, _¿y tú?

— Café… — dijo Ron, como el lamento de un zombi. Entonces vio cómo el de ojos verdes se dejaba caer en una de las sillas del comedor adyacente y sacaba de su bolsillo un ejemplar de El Profeta. — Mi idea de ser "sutiles" y de ser como _muggles_ no incluye el correo matutino de lechuzas — masculló el pelirrojo, mesándose la barba corta y elegante con una sola mano.

— Recibí una lechuza nocturna, ¿qué tiene eso de raro? — dijo Harry, con tranquilidad. — Y tú, ¿qué esperas? — acometió, sin mirarlo si quiera. Ron lo miró con extrañeza — Hazme mis _hot cakes, _Harry siente hambre a las ocho — canturreó el auror.

— ¿Por qué yo? — exclamó el pelirrojo, saliendo a la superficie. Se había quedado pasmado ante las exigencias de su compañero. — ¡Yo no sé cocinar sin magia! ¡Lo único que sé preparar son las recetas de cinco minutos que estaban en los libros de Cocina Mágica de mamá! Y, créeme, eran hechizos muy sencillos.

— Pues tenemos que comer algo — dejó por sentado el pelinegro, sin inmutarse.

— ¡Ya lo sé! — molestó Ron. Atrajo la atención de Harry, y ambos se fulminaron con la mirada un buen rato. Había un místico contrato no verbal entre ellos, y el primero en romper el contacto visual, perdía.

— Quizás Tarrant nos dejó comida instantánea en la alacena — opinó Harry, sin dejar de mirarlo, para no perder.

— ¿Qué es "comida instantánea"?

— Algo así, incluso tú, podrías adivinarlo, ¿o te sobreestimé?

Ambos rompieron el contacto visual al mismo tiempo y se apresuraron hacia la alacena. Tenían mucha hambre. Era una falla de diseño de ambos: si no comían algo, empezaba a quedarse dormido parado uno y a convertirse en el Anticristo el otro.

Ambos llegaron a la alacena y abrieron todas las puertas y cajones de la cocina integral.

Ron se quedó maravillado ante el ingenio de los _muggles,_ pero todo terminó en cuanto Harry encontró algo decente: era una especie de caldero miniatura, de un material blando y de apariencia frágil, color blanco. Decía "ramen instantáneo". Ahí estaba de nuevo esa palabra.

Harry le dio algunos golpecitos al recipiente, de una forma altanera.

— ¡A esto me refería!

— ¿Qué es "ramen"? — preguntó Ron, rascándose tras la nuca, más confundido que nunca.

— Es sopa — resumió el de cabello negro. De pronto, Harry se quedó muy quieto; sus ojos se volvieron aguileños, penetrantes y capaces de vislumbrar a su presa aunque estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. Ron reconoció la actitud al instante.

— ¿Lo viste…? — Ron le preguntó por Sarbu, pero Harry no le contestó lo que esperaba: le puso el envase de sopa en las manos al pelirrojo y empezó a caminar frenéticamente a través de la sala, dirigiéndose a la puerta. — ¿Qué? Espérame…

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Ya lo tengo…! ¡Tú quédate a hacer esa sopa!

Era obvio que Ron se sintiera insultado por éso.

— Ojalá que se le escape — deseó el pelirrojo, rencoroso, más con una sonrisa libre de malas intenciones.

Por su parte, Harry tuvo que recorrer el jardín enyerbado a toda velocidad, lo que casi le ocasiona salir volando, producto de dar un traspié con la prominente raíz de un árbol retorcido de flores blancas. Se estrelló un poco con la reja de la entrada, que rechinó como las puertas del infierno, alertando al hombre de complexión robusta y cabello entrecano que había estado parado frente al farol de la acera de enfrente. Ese sujeto correspondía gloriosamente a la descripción física de Sarbu, y Harry pensó que le sumaba más puntos el hecho de que hubiera salido corriendo en cuanto oyó la colisión entre él y la reja.

— ¡Maldición! — profirió el de ojos verdes, por lo bajo, enderezándose.

Dijo todas las groserías que quiso antes de volver a meterse en la casa, lo que le tomó bastante tiempo.

Cuando volvía, un olorcillo lo hizo detenerse en seco.

Era el inconfundible aroma del humo, y provenía de la casa. A Harry no le sorprendería que, con todas las hierbas del jardín, se produjera una combustión espontánea; sin embargo, el problema venía de adentro.

Se acercó con curiosidad, tratando de identificar el sitio exacto del incendio.

— ¡Harry!

Esa era la voz de Ron. Siempre que pedía su ayuda, su voz se tornaba graciosa, y Harry disfrutaba de aquéllo.

— ¿Y ahora qué hiciste? Ah, Merlín… — Harry vislumbró la cocina, separada del comedor únicamente por una pared de un metro. Allí dentro estaba Ron, detrás de las esplendorosas llamas que salían del pequeño envase de sopa instantánea. El pelirrojo se cubría como si se enfrentara con valor a un enjambre de abejas.

— ¡Rápido, tráeme un vasito con agua! — logró articular.

_Un vasito con agua, _pensó Harry, tras una sincera carcajada.

— ¡¿No ves la gravedad del asunto?! — suplicó Ron, abanicando las llamas con sus brazos, consiguiendo que éstas crecieran más y más, cada vez.

Harry suspiró.

Antes que nada, se acercó a la estufa y giró la perilla, deteniendo la alimentación primordial de las llamas. Luego, caminó hacia el fregadero, jaló la manguerita contra incendios y roció la improvisada hoguera, hasta extinguirla por completo.

Se giró hacia Ron y le dedicó una sonrisa paternal y socarrona a la vez.

Ron estaba jadeando por dulce aire; pálido como la cera; con las puntas del cabello rojo erizadas, debido a la cercanía con el fuego; y los ojos azules vacíos, como los de los muertos. Harry no pudo evitar pensarlo: su compañero lucía adorable.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — pidió explicaciones.

— ¡Todo esto te parece muy gracioso, ¿verdad?! — lo riñó Ron, aún aterrorizado.

— Sí, es verdad — admitió el pelinegro, regalándole una sonrisa.

— Pues… Lo único que hice fue seguir las _benditas_ instrucciones — se justificó Ron, secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano —… Le puse agua al envase y luego lo puse al fuego "durante tres minutos"…

— Serás idiota — Harry lo golpeó tras la cabeza sin consideración. Ron le echó una mirada asesina —. No puedes poner el envase directamente al fuego. Tienes que calentar el agua en otro recipiente, uno resistente al fuego. ¿Acaso pasaste _Pociones_ de noche, Weasley?

Ron abrió la boca para contestar pero no se le ocurrió nada. Luego contraatacó, con una mejor idea.

— ¿Y qué pasa con eso de "ya lo tengo"? ¿Dónde está Sarbu, al que perseguiste? — preguntó, de una forma casual-galante. Harry bufó y desvió la mirada, descortésmente.

— Lo dejé ir, porque no era Sarbu — mintió deliberadamente.

— ¿Estás seguro? Porque si acaso ese era Sarbu, y te vio porque no lo alcanzaste, sabrá que se trata de ti y se irá de la ciudad.

— Estoy seguro de que no me vio, sólo oyó cuando choqué… — se arrepintió en cuanto lo dijo. Ron ensanchó su sonrisa acusadora. Potter se hizo el tonto girándose hacia otra dirección y distrayéndose con el cuadro colgado del muro próximo. — Además, ni era Sarbu — añadió, obstinadamente.

— Sí, sí, como digas… — dijo un sonriente Ron. Había ganado, esto no se comparaba con nada.

— Salgamos a almorzar, entonces — decidió Harry.

— ¿A dónde?

— ¿Yo qué sé? Ya encontraremos un lugar decente.

— Tarrant dijo que no hay ningún establecimiento mágico aquí, en Cornualles — le advirtió Ron.

— Te llevaré a un lugar mucho más exclusivo que tus establecimientos mágicos, barbudo — le prometió Harry, quien lo miraba de una forma que anticipaba diversión. Me explicaré: Ron entendía que era _diversión para él, _no para los dos.

Ambos decidieron salir de una vez, sin mayores precauciones. Tras dedicarle una mirada de soslayo, Harry negó con la cabeza, y se dijo: — ¿Cómo es que esa barba salió intacta…?


	2. Chapter 2

**Infiltrados, segunda parte.**

**Disclaimer**: Soñé que Harry Potter me pertenecía. Luego me desperté, y lloré.

* * *

Las ciudades _muggles _eran muy curiosas.

Ron pasó toda su infancia encerrado en la Madriguera, y su juventud en Hogwarts. Los magos normales no tenían que andar por las calles, sino por las chimeneas; de casa en casa. Por eso, el pelirrojo se sintió perdido en Cornualles, pues la única otra ciudad que conocía (que no fuera el poblado de Hogsmeade), era Londres.

Cornualles tenía un aire agradable, soleado. Podía sentirse la brisa lejana, olerse la hierba abundante y sentirse los rayos del sol. Un sol tan brillante jamás había sido conocido por el pelirrojo barbudo.

Iba encantado, y tan sólo había recorrido una pequeña distancia (de la puerta de entrada a la calle).

Frente a ellos había algo mucho más problemático: un automóvil.

Ron recordó el Ford Anglia color turquesa y se puso pálido.

También recordó su examen de manejo adulterado, y se sintió perdido. No se sintió seguro de poder manejar un automóvil sin la ayuda de la magia… Tenía pruebas de su desastre.

Sin embargo, volteó para mirar a Harry, y el pelinegro le estaba sonriendo de una forma cínica; parecía bastante divertido ante las expectativas.

— Ten — le dijo el descarado, balanceando las llaves frente a los ojos azules de Weasley —. Tú conduces. Tienes el privilegio de ser mi chofer.

— ¡Pero…! — exclamó el pelirrojo, tomando las llaves antes de que cayeran al piso, pues Harry las dejó caer antes de lanzarse al asiento del copiloto de un sedán plateado. — Pero, pero… — repitió Ron, descorazonado.

— Tú tienes experiencia en estas cosas — le recordó el de ojos verdes; pero luego se le ocurrió una idea mucho más perversa —; o, ¿sabes qué? Dame esas llaves. Siempre he querido intentarlo… Es decir, jamás lo he hecho, pero eso sólo lo hace mucho más tentador — Era una mentira; sorprendentemente, Harry conducía bastante bien, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo Ron.

— ¡Olvídalo, no vas a tocar este auto; no seré tu conejillo de Indias! — Ron se decidió y se metió en el sedán, con un aire solemne. Harry esbozó una sonrisa socarrona, dirigida indirectamente al pelirrojo y directamente al pavimento de la calle frente a ellos. Finalmente, Harry se dignó a mirarlo, y no amablemente, sino profundamente.

Ron se dio cuenta de que simplemente deseaba ponerlo nervioso, y lo estaba consiguiendo. El pelirrojo ya ni siquiera sabía qué hacer primero. Se cambió de mano las llaves para limpiarse las palmas de sudor, metódicamente, y luego insertó las llaves para arrancar el motor.

— ¿No estás olvidando algo? — preguntó Harry, enfadosamente.

— ¡No! — exclamó el barbudo, que ya estaba con los nervios de punta.

— ¿Estás seguro…?

El pelirrojo decidió ignorarlo y terminó de arrancar el automóvil. Milagrosamente, lo logró. Se guió por las instrucciones del pelinegro y terminaron rodando por la carretera, sin destino fijo. En realidad, Potter parecía estar buscando algo específico, pero no le decía a Ron qué. "Lo sabré cuando lo vea…", se había resignado el pelirrojo.

De pronto, cuando estaba más relajado y confiado con sus habilidades de conducción, el pelinegro lo exhortó a detenerse. Lo había tomado por sorpresa, y el conductor se detuvo tan abruptamente que el coche que iba tras ellos los golpeó un poco.

Weasley se había entregado al pánico, y había salido del automóvil gritándole de todo al otro conductor; por suerte, su oponente era un hombre a quien el mundo se tragaba vivo (no había otra explicación por la cual Ron lograba intimidarlo, siendo tan inofensivo) y terminó disculpándose él. Después, Weasley se había sentido mal por eso pero, ¿qué se le iba a hacer?

Volvió al auto, furioso.

— Todo es culpa tuya — le dijo a Harry. El pelinegro le respondió con una carcajada de incredulidad.

— ¿Todo? — preguntó, con un tono de sorpresa que pretendía hacerle entender que estaba exagerando.

— ¡Ya sabes a qué me refiero!

— Olvídalo, ven.

Ron no tuvo ninguna otra opción.

Estacionó el auto en el establecimiento extraño que le había indicado su compañero y lo siguió hasta él. Era un sitio en el que, obviamente, vendían comida, aunque Ron no podía dejar de notar que existía un aire de inseguridad en todo aquéllo.

El nombre del lugar estaba por todos lados: "Supway", en las servilletas, los vasos, los cristales, y carteles de propaganda interna. Harry se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana y miró al pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Ron finalmente, con seriedad. Aún estaba molesto con él, pero tampoco quería ser tan berrinchudo como un escuincle mocoso.

— Pide.

— ¿Qué pido?

— Pide los sándwiches, es obvio — exclamó Harry, tomando un pequeño volante de la mesa y poniéndose a leerlo, con toda la calma del mundo.

Ron se levantó como si pesara doscientos kilogramos y se encaminó al mostrador arrastrando los pies.

— Buenas tardes — lo saludaron tres empleados adolescentes, que presumían de tener mucha energía. Uno de los empleados era mujer, y se enamoró perdidamente del pelirrojo a primera vista, obligando a sus dos compañeros de trabajo a revisar si las vacas habían aprendido a volar ya, y concentrándose en sonreírle al pelirrojo tan ampliamente como su pesada base de maquillaje le permitía.

— Buenas tardes — exclamó Ron, de mucho mejor humor. Era evidente que no tenía intención de lograr nada con la muchacha, pero no podía dejar de sentirse halagado — Queremos unos seis sándwiches, para comer aquí.

— ¿Seis? — la chica enarcó una ceja, y luego se rió un poco — Eso es demasiado, ¿no crees? Aunque fueran de quince centímetros.

— ¿Eh? — Ron miró la propaganda interna y se dio cuenta de que no eran sándwiches, sino baguettes. Se sintió avergonzado un segundo, y luego furioso con Harry — ¡Claro, claro…! — Rió un poco, para ella.

— Aunque, ¿quién soy yo para intervenir? — dijo ella, poniéndole sus ojitos más coquetos. Ron pudo escuchar cómo se burlaban de ella sus compañeros, y luego vio que ella les aventaba un cucharón. El pelirrojo sintió que quería irse, pero siguió sonriendo — ¿Vas a querer los seis?

— No, no… Dos, solamente. — Pidió Ron.

— ¿De cuántos centímetros?

— ¿Eh? — Ron empezaba a pensar que era el ser más tonto sobre la faz de la tierra. Y si no lo era, al menos esa impresión estaba dejando en Cornualles.

— Sí, mira… Puedes pedir de quince o de treinta centímetros — le explicó ella.

Ron miró las imágenes que ella le mostró, del cartel pegado a la derecha de él. Weasley las evaluó, y decidió que pediría el más grande para él. Sin embargo, no creyó que Harry fuera capaz de terminarse uno igual al suyo, así que le pidió el de quince (deseando, fervorosamente, que se quedara con hambre).

El pelirrojo se sintió casi aliviado cuando eligió el tamaño, y se dio media vuelta tras una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza cortés.

— ¡Espera! — exclamó la muchacha, divertida.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Ron se giró. Vio que los otros dos muchachos empleados seguían burlándose de la cara de burra que ponía su compañera, y se puso rígido.

— ¿Qué tipo de pan? — preguntó ella.

Ron sintió que el mundo se caía sobre sus hombros. ¿Tipo de pan? ¿Tenía que saber eso al pedir un sándwich? ¿Eran cosas que les enseñaban a los _muggles_ en las escuelas?

— Eh… Pues pan, pan — Explicó Ron, queriendo decir "normal". La empleada le sonrió, frunciendo el entrecejo, como quien se haya ante algo inverosímil pero tierno, de alguna manera.

— Mira, puedes pedir de estos tres tipos — ella le mostró una pequeña carta.

— De ése — Ron señaló el primero que vio, sin querer profundizar más en el tema y queriendo irse corriendo — Bueno, gracias — sonrió, girándose.

— ¡Espera!

Las risas de los muchachos ya no estaban dirigidas a ella, sino a Ron Weasley, el estúpido. El pelirrojo sintió que se le calentaban las orejas, y se dio cuenta de que era un pelele al no poderse controlar si quiera frente a tres adolescentes. Aquellos pensamientos hacían que se sintiera peor, y todo se volvía un círculo vicioso.

— ¿Sí…? — preguntó, amablemente, el auror a la vendedora.

— ¿Qué tipo de queso? — inquirió la muchacha, claramente disfrutando de la función. Ahora ella sentía que era la Presentadora del circo que desternillaba de risa a sus compañeros y, extrañamente, se sentía orgullosa.

— Del que quieras — farfulló el pelirrojo, alarmado ante su falta de control, y dándose rápidamente la vuelta hacia Harry, pues deseaba hundirse en el asiento y desmayarse. Harry podría llevarlo arrastrando, o algo.

Pero no, no encontró la cara de empatía que esperaba en Potter, sino que lo vio reírse descaradamente de él. El pelirrojo enfureció tanto que se puso todavía más rojo.

— ¿Cómo que del que quiera? — Exclamó la muchacha, entre sorprendida y regañona — Me tienes que decir tú — añadió, soltando una pequeña risita. Los chicos no intentaban disimular sino que, al contrario, competían para ver quién era oído primero por los trabajadores de la gasolinera del otro lado de la carretera.

— Eh, ya; queso… cheddar — exclamó Ron, mirando fijamente los vegetales frente a él.

— No tenemos queso cheddar, sólo de estos tres — la muchacha le enseñó, comprensivamente (como quien le enseña a contar a un niño del jardín) la carta de hace rato.

— Ah, bueno, de éste, entonces — eligió Ron uno, señalándolo con el dedo.

— Ahora, por favor, elige de qué quieres tu Supway. Mira todas esas opciones — ella le mostró toda la propaganda que estaba pegada al frente de la tienda, a espaldas de ella. Ron entrecerró los ojos para leer los nombres de los guisos, y se decidió por lo más simple que había, pues quería pasar tan desapercibido que creyó que su elección de comida ayudaría.

— Jamón.

— ¿Los dos?

— Síp —. Que Harry se aguantara y se tragara lo que había.

— Ahora, elige las verduras y las salsas — la chica decidió adelantarse, pues empezó a sentir lástima por él desde hace algunos minutos de risas descontroladas. En estos momentos, ellos habían sacado un aparato extraño que les cabía en la palma de la mano y miraban a través de él, como si se tratara de una cámara fotográfica. Pero Ron estaba seguro de que una cámara no podía caber en la palma de la mano.

— Esto irá directo a WeTube — exclamo uno de ellos.

Ron quería que la tierra se lo tragase; no sabía qué rayos era WeTube, pero no se quedaría a averiguarlo.

Se acercó, cuan alto era, hacia la muchacha, la agarró de los hombros y le dijo, en voz baja:

— Por favor, no me preguntes más… Te lo suplico, hazlo como tú quieras, por favor…

Ella se puso pálida.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, idiota?! — Harry se levantó apresuradamente de su lugar y empujó a Ron para que se hiciera a un lado.

Tanto el pelirrojo como la chica se quedaron sorprendidos.

— Dame eso — Harry le arrebató a uno de los chicos el aparatejo que tenía intrigado a Ron y empezó a utilizarlo con naturalidad. Ron se preguntaba cuándo era que Harry tenía tiempo de aprender a usar todos esos artefactos tan extraños de los _muggles_. El auror de pelo negro le devolvió la cosa al muchacho.

— ¡Oye, lo borraste! — exclamó el chico, ofendido.

— Cierra la boca — le advirtió Harry. Se volvió hacia su compañero y le dijo: — Vámonos.

— Pe… pero, la orden… — intentó la muchacha, pero fue en vano. Ambos hombres ya habían salido. Ella suspiró — Ah, habíamos estado tan cerca… — se lamentó.

— ¿Qué te pasa? De verdad estás drogado la mitad del tiempo, ¿o no? — preguntó Ron, severamente, cuando tanto él como Harry alcanzaron el automóvil.

— Claro que no, pero tú eres un estúpido — aceptó Harry, mirándolo por encima del capó. — Primero que nada: la forma en que agarraste a esa jovencita podría interpretarse como acoso sexual…

— ¿Qué? ¡Otra vez con eso…! — empezó Ron, pero no tuvo espacio para seguir hablando.

—…Y segundo: aquellos muchachos te estaban filmando, y si llegara a Sarbu el video, toda la investigación se iría al caño — terminó el auror, exasperado.

— ¡Eres un paranoico! — diagnosticó Weasley, subiéndose al auto y decidiendo que no le daría la menor importancia a lo sucedido. Por supuesto que eso no era acoso sexual, y nadie pensaría eso, nada más Harry. Y no había ninguna probabilidad de que Sarbu se hiciera con ese video.

Y, después de todo, ¿qué rayos era un video?

* * *

Ese día había sido una pesadilla para Ron, y pensó que lo más sensato que podría hacer era dejar de hablarle a Harry hasta que se le hubiera pasado el coraje. Ya tenía experiencia en este ramo. Cuando tenían catorce años le había resultado muy bien, y había logrado una Ley del Hielo bastante prolongada.

Esta vez, lograría que Harry diera su brazo a torcer, porque el malo del cuento había sido él. Lograría que fuera Harry quien le suplicara que se volvieran a hablar, pero no, Ron no se rebajaría a hablarle antes.

Lo hacía por su propio bien. Lo hacía porque, de no ser así, Harry seguiría aprovechándose de él todo el tiempo que duraran en la casa _muggle._

El plan de Ron iba saliendo a pedir de boca.

Lo malo era que el pelirrojo no contaba con un pequeño detallito… Sí, un detalle muy pequeño.

Tan pequeño que cabía por debajo de la puerta.

Ron había entrado a su cuarto, después de darse una ducha de agua tibia, con la toalla enrollada cómodamente alrededor de su cintura, cuando vio al invasor.

Al monstruo más temible que pudiera existir…

Sigiloso, burlón, ventajoso… Y le devolvía la mirada, indolente, mientras movía las pincitas que tenía en la boca como anticipando un festín.

Weasley sintió que se le cerraba la garganta, y ningún sonido decente salió de ella.

Era vergonzoso que un hombre adulto, hecho y derecho, siguiera teniendo una fobia infantil, pero las fobias no tenían explicaciones.

— Harry… — murmuró el pelirrojo, sin poder quitar la vista de su almohada, donde descansaba la araña, cual soberana.

… Y aunque había prometido no ser el primero en hablar…

— ¡HARRY!

Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo.

En estos momentos, por suerte, no tenía orgullo que tragar: la araña lo había desprestigiado.

El pelirrojo tuvo que gritar en dos ocasiones más, y Harry llegó hasta que le dio la gana, somnoliento; se rascó la cabeza como si despejara sus ideas, y miró a su compañero con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué quieres…? — preguntó, con la mente aún en algún punto de su mente inaccesible para los demás.

— ¡Ajá! — Ron lo miró acusadoramente, y con un aire triunfal — ¡Dijiste que mis gritos te alertarían para bajar y acabar con los maleantes! ¿Qué habría pasado si Sarbu se hubiera metido a la casa para matarnos? Te tomaste tu tiempo, ¿verdad? Sólo quiero informarte que, en una situación así, ya estarías muerto, querido amigo.

— ¿Eso es todo? — Harry alzó las cejas. Bostezó y se dio la vuelta — Deja de dártelas de Simulador, ¿de acuerdo…? Mañana me tengo que levantar temprano… Como a las once de la mañana…

— ¡No seas tonto, no te levanté para hacer un simulacro! ¡Mira ahí! — Ron detuvo su huída, frenéticamente, y lo hizo girarse y mirar al monstruo que estaba sobre su almohada.

Harry abrió los ojos completamente y un brillo de maldad se apoderó de ellos. Ron no quería ni imaginarse qué estaba tramando.

— Genial, una tarántula — Harry se apresuró a tomar al monstruo entre sus manos. Ron casi se muere ahí mismo, en toalla. El pelinegro tuvo la osadía de acercársela a la cara, y observarla con curiosidad. La horrible criatura caminó a sus anchas de una de sus manos a la otra, como si estuviera feliz de la vida. Ron sentía que le faltaba el aire, y que desarrollaría asma — Siempre había querido ver una… ¿Cornualles es un lugar donde se dan las tarántulas? Esta debe ser la mascota de algún vecino… — Harry la observó un buen rato más.

— ¡¿Qué estás esperando?, písala! — exclamó Ron.

— ¿Pisarla? — Harry se rió de él sin consideración alguna — Será mi nueva mascota.

— ¡TU **** MADRE! — exclamó Ron, sintiendo que el corazón le daba un salto mortal, hacia atrás, intentando salírsele por la garganta.

— Conócela — Harry se la acercó a la cara.

— ¡ VETE A LA ******** CON TU **** ARAÑA DE ******!

* * *

Como no contaban con ninguna clase de magia, Harry debía confiar en sus clases más elementales de Ocultación y Disfraces. Eran cosas risibles que nadie creyó ocupar alguna vez, pero allí estaba él, sentado en una cafetería, utilizando un bigote falso y un sombrero de corredor de bolsa. Fingía que leía un libro mientras miraba con disimulo al sujeto que pedía un Frappuccino en el mostrador.

Era el mismo hombre que había visto el primer día que llegó a Cornualles, y cada vez tenía menos dudas sobre su identidad. En medio del libro que fingía leer, había una fotografía (móvil, por supuesto) de Dorel Sarbu, y Harry la examinaba cuidadosamente.

Tenían los mismos e inocultables rasgos faciales, sólo que el hombre de la fotografía era más joven y delgado, y aparecía usando una túnica. El hombre del frappuccino tenía canas, la cara más regordeta, igual que su cuerpo, y usaba un traje gris desgastado.

Cuando se puso de pie, Harry esperó un poco y lo siguió. Se mantuvo a una distancia prudente (prudente _para él_) y comenzó a memorizar las calles y los negocios notables.

El hombre, presumiblemente Sarbu, caminó hacia un Estacionamiento público, y Harry recordó que su auto estaba a algunas cuadras de allí. Se preguntó si lograría darle alcance…

Sarbu se introdujo en un enorme Mercedes que hizo a Potter fruncir el entrecejo.

"Sí que es sutil este criminal…".

El pelinegro se grabó el número de las placas y corrió hacia el lugar donde había estacionado el sedán.

Afortunadamente, cuando Harry lo arrancó, el Mercedes rojo pasó justo por delante de él, en la calle transversal a la suya. Potter se apresuró a perseguirlo.

Era difícil seguir a alguien en el coche en Cornualles pasando desapercibido, porque precisamente ahí, en Sennen Cove, no había un gran número de población que digamos. Harry tuvo que dejar pasar mucha distancia entre ellos. Una emoción incontrolable (aquella que tantos problemas le causaba) empezó a apoderarse de sus pensamientos.

"Te tengo, Sarbu", pensó Potter, dándolo completamente por hecho.

Condujeron un buen rato, hasta que el Mercedes se detuvo en el puerto.

Harry se estacionó bajo un inmenso árbol que lo ocultaba con su sombra, y se acercó cuidadosamente.

Un barco que parecía acabado de arribar empezó a bajar mercancía en enormes cajas, hasta varios traileres que aguardaban con sus puertas abiertas. Sarbu desapareció entre tanta gente del puerto.

— No necesito más pruebas que ésta… — se dijo Harry — Es el caso más estúpido que he llevado. Sólo lo investigaré un poquito más… Para poder llenar el informe de detalles.

Quizás lo seguiría hasta su casa…

— ¡Oye, tú!

— Mierda… — Harry no esperó a ver quién era el que lo llamaba, y se echó a andar presurosamente hacia su automóvil.

— ¡Ven aquí! — los frenéticos pasos de quien quiera que lo hubiera atrapado no se hicieron esperar.

Harry no podía arriesgarse a nada. No tenía su varita mágica, y no contaba si quiera con un arma _muggle. _En la Academia, los habían enseñado a utilizar pistolas y todas esas cosas, pero nadie ponía verdadera atención a esos talleres. De todos modos, el pelinegro estaba seguro de que un _muggle_ no dispararía a un curioso sin saber sus intenciones.

Harry alcanzó el automóvil con facilidad y lo hizo andar.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, el auror se dio cuenta de que lo venía siguiendo un coche negro con los vidrios polarizados.

— ¡Me lleva…! Es persistente — pero no disparaba, ni nada —. Bueno, me libraré de él en un santiamén.

Su confianza era mucha, porque Harry aprendió que tenía buena suerte. ¿Qué había sido, sino suerte, lo que lo había salvado de Voldemort? Dijeran lo que los demás dijeran, Harry estaba convencido de que el azar había tenido mucho que ver. Sin embargo, esa buena fortuna parecía acompañarlo en todos sus propósitos.

Bueno, casi en todos.

Aún había una cosa que no podía lograr. Y no estaba convencido de que la suerte lo ayudaría en éso. Tendría que confesar su amor por sí solo, a aquella persona… Lo difícil sería reanimarla cuando sufriera un infarto por el descubrimiento. Habría que intentar…

En esto, por otro lado, tendría suerte. Se libraría del automóvil con facilidad.

Aceleró. Iba a ciento veinte kilómetros por hora antes de encontrar una calle lo suficientemente amplia como para girar a esa velocidad. Por el retrovisor, pudo ver que el auto negro se iba de paso.

Se le escapó una nada modesta risita de los labios, mientras elegía otra callecita.

Se había metido en un barrio de calles empedradas y angostas, que salían en todas direcciones. Se aseguró de torcer bastante el camino; ora por la derecha, ora por la izquierda, a una velocidad bastante baja, antes de salir a una calle principal y acelerar.

No había rastros del automóvil negro. Había sido muy fácil perderlo, tal y como había predicho.

* * *

— ¡Sabía que seguirías mi consejo, pero jamás creí que el cabello te crecería tan rápido! — fue lo que dijo Ron, en cuanto vio a su compañero entrar por la puerta con el sombrero y el bigote falso.

Harry lo miró sin enfatizar ninguna emoción y se quitó el disfraz barato.

— Tengo fantásticas noticias — anunció.

— Cuenta — resolvió Ronald, tomándose la quinta taza de café del día.

Harry estaba seguro de que la cantidad saludable era esa: cinco tazas, pero su amigo siempre insistía en tomarse siete. A pesar de beberse tanta cafeína, Ron siempre parecía tranquilo, excepto en situaciones especiales (usualmente, que tenían que ver con Harry).

Fue entonces que el pelinegro había creído que sería inofensivo que él también se tomara más de una taza, y… El resultado había sido bastante desagradable para muchos, y por supuesto, gracioso para el resto. Ese día, Potter había arrestado a 5 personas, y sólo una era culpable. De ese día, ni Harry quería hablar.

— Encontré a Sarbu — anunció Potter, finalmente, y esperó la adulación del pelirrojo.

— ¿En serio?

— Sólo que no sé dónde vive, aún.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es Sarbu? — insistió Ron, abriendo muy grandes los ojos azules, como platos de porcelana china.

— Sí, lo atrapé con las manos en la masa… Estaba en el puerto, descargando su mercancía… ¿Qué otra prueba necesitas, Weasley?

— Supongo que… Ninguna otra — aceptó Ron, regalándole una sonrisa perfecta, enmarcada por aquella barba bien cortada y bonita. Harry desvió la mirada, un poco perturbado.

— Bueno, eso era todo — dio por terminado, encaminándose a las escaleras.

Ron se quedó observando su retirada, y pensativo. Harry siempre terminaba rápido el trabajo. Si no fuera por él, Ron podría durar toda su vida en _muggle_landia… Y Ron ya quería volver a la vida normal: sacar la varita mágica de su estuche y usarla sin restricciones. Sabía que no era un buen mago, pero ahora daría su mejor esfuerzo.

* * *

_¡Hola, gente bonita! :D_

_¿Y, qué tal? ¿Les está gustando este fic?_

_Decidí ponerle "Romance" a la categoría, por si acaaaso alguien no entendiera que esta historia desarrollará un romance entre Harry y Ron._

_Quiero agradecerles a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo para leer el primer capítulo, y a las personas que dejaron sus amables reviews, que me hicieron tan feliz :D Les contestaré un poco:_

_Pax399, gracias por dejar el primer comentario, ¡bien hecho!_

_Hyperion, me da gusto que te agraden las personalidades contrastantes... Dudaba que a alguien le pareciera bien, pues están algo OoC, ¿no? De cualquier modo, si llega a molestar, no duden en comentármelo._

_Liziprincsama, esperen... ¿ya te había visto en otra historia? XD Creo que sí, ¡te reconocí!_

_Bueno, ese fue todo el vouyerismo por hoy; sigan leyendo esta historia, y disfrútenlo! (;_


	3. Capítulo 3

**TERCERA PARTE**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Toda sociedad que necesite tantos "disclaimer", tiene demasiados abogados...

* * *

Ron sabía que la situación con la comida se estaba saliendo de control cuando vio que Harry llevaba varias horas en el jardín de la casa, arrancando diferentes hierbas, olfateándolas y probándolas.

Se golpeó la frente con la mano y la arrastró a lo largo de toda la cara.

El de ojos verdes parecía todo un experto en cuestiones _muggles, _así que Ron no sabía si creer que iban a morir de inanición por culpa de una broma de Harry o si iban a morir porque, de verdad, de los dos no se hacía uno.

Harry entró en ese momento de su profunda reflexión, cagando algunas flores blancas.

No hizo ningún comentario y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, en el segundo piso.

— Espera, ¿qué crees que haces? — Ron frustró su huída, poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

— Nada — Contestó Harry, despreocupadamente.

— ¿Ah, no? — Ron lo examinó con la mirada, como si poseyera la habilidad de la legeremancia.

— Aún no hago nada — reiteró Harry, y luego se puso un poco demasiado entusiasmado —. Quiero extraer la droga a esta flor, ¿me ayudas?

— ¡No me digas que es una amapola! — exclamó Ron, sintiéndose desfallecer.

— ¡No…! ¿Cómo va a ser una amapola? — Harry se rió de él, y lo corrigió — ¿Ves el árbol torcido de allá, de donde agarré las flores? Es un cazahuate.

— Caza… — Ron no podía ni pronunciar algo así.

— No debería estar aquí, es extraño… Muy extraño, diría yo — enfatizó Harry, pensativo —. Lo aprovecharé, ¿bien? — Dicho esto, Harry cambió de dirección y se metió a la cocina, empezando a machacar las hierbas con el cuchillo de carnicero. Ron tragó saliva, pero aguantó.

— Estás loco — diagnosticó Ron, como usualmente hacía, tres veces al día. Abrió la cáscara de un plátano que descansaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, como una flor, y se lo metió a la boca, sentándose en la burda silla de madera que estaba junto a la ventana.

Harry le echó un vistazo y dejó de picar hierbas. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, incrédulo, hasta que el pelirrojo se dio cuenta. Inmediatamente, Weasley se puso nervioso, pues la cara que lucía Harry era temible: cuando se le ocurrían sus ideas extravagantes, no había quien lo detuviera.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¿Por qué te comes el plátano _así_? — cuestionó Potter.

— ¡¿Así, cómo?! — exclamó Ron, poniéndose rojo súbitamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que había captado su doble sentido, y se le escapó una sonrisa malvada de los labios.

— Así, tan sugerentemente… — entonces, Harry sonrió lánguidamente y lo miró como si Ron fuera el vivo ejemplo de una mente recién pervertida, y que enorgulleciera a sus espectadores ya pervertidos — ¿en qué estás pensando, Ron?

— ¡C-cállate! ¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho éso! — vociferó el pobre Weasley, lanzando al suelo la cáscara del plátano que acababa de terminar.

— ¿Que haya dicho qué? — preguntó Harry, casualmente.

— ¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Potter! — exclamó Ron, poniéndose de pie con un humor de perros. Sin embargo, su teatrito no sirvió de mucho, porque atinadamente, su pie fue a dar a la cáscara del plátano, y Ron resbaló unos decentes cuatro metros por el suelo de piedra, sobre la cáscara, hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó contra la chimenea de la sala.

Pudo escucharse un mullido "puff" mientras las cenizas eran proyectadas hacia arriba, y luego caían graciosamente sobre el pelirrojo.

Harry siempre estaba predispuesto a ver que estas cosas le pasaran seguido a Ron, pero siempre era increíble ver una.

No podía creer que existiera alguien con tan mala suerte. No pudo evitar una sonora carcajada.

— Te voy a matar, ¡te voy a matar, lo juro! — prometió Ron a su compañero, levantando un puño. No tuvo el mismo éxito levantándose a sí mismo de la chimenea, pues dio tres traspiés y volvió a caer sobre las cenizas, sentado. Weasley comenzó a toser descontroladamente, y se puso a pensar que, con la magia, podría desaparecer tanto las cenizas como la cáscara de plátano culpable de todo.

— Te ayudo — Harry le extendió su mano, aún con una sonrisa en los labios.

— No, gracias — dijo Ron, protegiendo la dignidad que aún le quedaba. Logró salir de la chimenea y se sintió realmente realizado. Aún así, tenía que quejarse de su vida: — ¡Maldita basura! Si pudiéramos utilizar las varitas, esto no habría pasado. Mira todo el regadero que hay en la casa: papeles, cáscaras de fruta, latas de comida… Yo digo que nadie notaría un pequeñito _evanesco. _¿Tú qué dices, Harry?

— No, gracias — respondió Harry, usando el mismo tono que Ron, sólo que exagerado. El pelirrojo se ruborizó de coraje.

— Ya, en serio, ¿qué vamos a hacer con tanta basura?

— Arréglatelas, Weasley — había contestado Harry, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea — Humm… Bueno, ya sabes… Podríamos hacer lo mismo que los _muggles…_

— ¡Para eso estamos aquí! Si lo sabías, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

— Pensé que no querrías hacerlo, pero ya que tanto te entusiasma, te diré las instrucciones — Harry conocía a los _muggles, _y tenía total ventaja sobre Ron. Eran oportunidades invaluables las que se le presentaban día con día, y sería muy tonto si las dejara pasar. Lo mejor de todo el asunto, era que podía cuentearse a Ron fácilmente, como un adulto a un niño muy pequeño —; los _muggles_ se deshacen de su basura de una forma muy especial: ellos poseen animales que comen basura.

— ¿En serio? — Ron levantó una ceja, pero luego se animó bastante — ¡Genial! No nos haría nada mal uno de esos a nosotros tampoco, ¿verdad? Ya decía yo que era extraño que no poseyeran ninguna criatura interesante. ¿Qué tan diferentes pueden ser las criaturas de los _muggles_ a las nuestras, después de todo? Sus gusanos hacen seda, sus vacas dan leche y sus ovejas dan suéteres.

— ¿Dan suéteres…? — repitió Harry, reprimiendo una risita.

—…Cualidades que ningún _thestral, boggart _o _doxy_ poseen.

— Tienes razón — lo alentó Harry — Hay algo de mágico en cada mundo.

— Y bueno, ¿cuál es ese animal que come basura? ¿Tenemos que comprar uno? — preguntó Ron, casi dando saltos.

— No, no. Siempre hay algunos en cada vecindario — le aseguró Harry, haciendo un lento ademán de indiferencia — Claro que vas a tener que buscarlo — Harry se alejó hacia la sala y se puso a rebuscar entre las cosas que tenía sobre la mesa. Volvió pocos segundos después con un marcador de punto grueso y una hoja de papel. Ron se aproximó y se inclinó sobre la hoja en cuanto Harry se puso a dibujar sobre ella. Con trazos simples y limpios, Harry dibujó un _doberman_ de aspecto furioso. Admitía que le quedó muy bien. — Ahí lo tienes… — sonriendo, le entregó la hoja a un confundido Ron.

— Es un perro — dijo.

— ¡Y qué perro, amigo mío! — afirmó Harry.

— No sé… Nunca pensé que los perros se comieran la basura _muggle…_

— Ah, pero así es — comentó Harry, con naturalidad — Anda, embolsa esos desperdicios y ve a buscar a tu perro-come-basura, Weasley — le encomendó Harry, alejándose hacia las escaleras. Ron miró atentamente la hoja.

— Sí, así lo haré — contestó, no muy seguro.

* * *

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, a Harry no le molestaba haber enviado a su amigo a un banquete perruno como platillo principal. Pensaba que sería muy divertido, y además, Ron sobreviviría. Lo que sí le molestaba es que no lo iba a ver corriendo como un energúmeno, sino que solamente vería los efectos colaterales de aquella salvaje persecución: algunas mordidas, rasguños, quizás…

Disfrutaba molestando a Ron. No entendía por qué, pero suponía que tenía que ver con varios factores: primero que nada, Ron era un pichón, una presa fácil, un hombre que tenía escrita la palabra "Ingenuo" en la frente. Segundo, su indignación era risible; y tercero, cuando se enojaba se veía adorable. Se ruborizaba y, aunque Harry se esforzara en decirle lo contrario, aquella reacción combinaba perfectamente bien con la barba corta y pulcra que se había dejado.

Harry pensaba, honestamente, que el pelirrojo era un hombre muy atractivo, y por eso no podía entender por qué Hermione lo había abandonado. Él había sufrido mucho, y Harry tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias, no ella; pues era Harry quien tenía que aguantar sus comentarios cursis como "yo no nací para amar, y nadie nació para mí"; y tenía que soportar que siempre terminara ebrio en los bares, cantando música extraña que Potter jamás oyó (debía ser de alguna de las brujas que la señora Weasley solía seguir); y lo que más le molestaba era que Ron era un ebrio feliz, y se convertía en una especie de duende bailarín cuando ocurría. También tuvo que ver cómo llegaba con ojeras enormes al trabajo y resignarse a hacer todo el trabajo por él, pues no rendía nada y todo le salía mal a Weasley.

Por eso, la separación entre Ron y Hermione había sido desastrosa y fastidiosa para Harry.

No había sido igual cuando él y Ginny terminaron. Había sido muy sencillo, sobre todo porque ambos estudiaban la Universidad en lugares diferentes y porque ella se enamoró de un profesor.

Harry había pensado que eso estaba bien, porque ella no le interesaba más.

Lo mejor de todo era que Ron se había sentido responsable por el rompimiento entre Ginny y Harry, pues ella era su hermana, y sus remordimientos infundados le valieron a Harry muchas cosas: copas, comida, delegación de las tareas escolares… Eso era vida.

El pelirrojo siempre era muy atento con él, y le toleraba cosas que nadie más hacía; siempre se enojaba pero, también, siempre volvía. Era una persona especial. Era la primera familia que Harry tuvo, incluso antes que Ginny, o la señora Weasley y el resto. No podía existir nadie que lo hiciera sentir mejor.

Y bueno, para resumirlo todo, a Harry le gustaba Ron.

Se preguntaba si podría decirlo alguna vez, de frente y directamente, sin rodeos ni sugerencias.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo podía tomarle a Ron encontrar un Doberman decente?

Eran las seis de la tarde, y el sol ya era pura luz sobre la ciudad, ya no podía verse la esfera. Las sombras se alargaron tanto cuanto pudieron, de color azul, sobre un fondo con predominancia anaranjada y rosada.

La casa de Harry y Ron se sumió prematuramente en la oscuridad, debido a las hierbas altas y los árboles mal podados que infestaban el jardín de la vieja casa cubierta con enredaderas. Harry descubrió que, por la ventana que daba al jardín de atrás, entraba un poco más de luz, y se acercó a aprovecharla.

Inevitablemente, pensó en la alegría de Ron cuando descubrió lo útiles que eran las bombillas eléctricas (mucho mejores que las velas, había dicho). Harry tampoco entendía por qué los magos no prescindían de ellas y se modernizaban un poco, si eran tan deficientes.

Potter llevaba un par de horas estudiando el expediente de Dorel Sarbu y atando cabos. Si el sujeto era un mafioso, era bastante evidente que cuando lo vio en el puerto, desembarcando _quién sabe qué_ cosas, estaba enfrascado en alguno de sus "negocios" ilegales. Estaba claro como el agua. Lo que Potter no entendía era por qué nadie lo había vinculado antes. Es decir, Trigger, su jefe, los había mandado ahí como agentes encubiertos para confirmar la identidad de Sarbu, pero era muy obvio que ese sujeto fingiendo ser _muggle _era Sarbu…

Todo era muy extraño. Sólo por lo simple que parecían las cosas en apariencia, fue que Harry decidió darle una oportunidad, y mucho más tiempo y atención.

Hoy habría salido a investigar, pero estaba esperando a que llegara Ron, mordido y torturado por un "Doberman-come-basura". Lo que no esperó jamás fue la visita que se le presentó en la puerta de entrada, con una enorme maleta color ciruela, con broches plateados.

— Hola, Harry — el saludo era cauteloso, culpable. Era Hermione Granger.

Harry tuvo un sentimiento ambiguo: alegría por volver a ver a su amiga de la juventud, y un poco de fastidio de ver a la causante del sufrimiento de Ron.

Después, no pudo evitar reparar en la maleta. ¿Qué es lo que intentaba? ¿Mudarse con ellos? Y luego, en la sonrisa fatigada que lucía, orgullosa. ¿Es que estaba realizando una especie de persecución del amor?

— Hola — contestó Harry, con un poco de sorpresa.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — ella no esperó ninguna respuesta y se adentró al vestíbulo, arrastrando la maleta hasta la sala de estar, y subiéndola a uno de los sillones.

Harry se quedó callado unos segundos, luego sacudió la cabeza (y los malos pensamientos) y se decidió a ser más amable. Después de todo, ella era la alegría de Ron, ¿o no? Y a él, a Harry, ella no le había hecho nada.

El pelinegro le ofreció algo de beber, y ella pidió un simple vaso con agua. Mientras Harry iba a buscarlo, ella se dejó caer en el sofá, levantando volutas de polvo, y se quedó quieta como una figura de cera. Sus ojos viajaban de un rincón al otro, e iba apareciendo un mohín de desagrado en su boca. Cuando Harry volvió con el vaso, ella se limitó a beberse el agua, pero no dijo ninguna palabra más.

Habiendo terminado de apurar el agua, Hermione se levantó de un salto (sorprendiendo a Harry) con una actitud renovada y el semblante radiante, y finalmente pareció estar en el mundo físico, con Harry.

— Necesitan mucha ayuda, ¿o me equivoco? — evaluó. Pasó un dedo por la superficie de la mesita ratona que sostenía una lámpara sencilla y observó la mancha grisácea que quedó en su piel, como una costra suave.

— Honestamente, n…

— ¡Es por eso que estoy aquí! — Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa extraña. Harry la conocía bastante bien, y agregando la transparencia de la bruja, podía leerla como a un libro para niños, con letras grandes y dibujos. Era obvio que estaba ahí por Ron.

— Me halaga que hayas venido con todo tu equipo de limpieza, pero estás interfiriendo en una misión policíaca — le explicó Harry —, y si te quedas aquí, sólo echarás a perder todo lo que hemos avanzado.

— ¡No fastidies, Harry! — La actitud de la bruja era bastante llevadera y tranquilizadora — Siempre hemos sido un trío, ¿o no? ¿Y quién era la que resolvía los acertijos, eh?

Punto para ella.

— Quizás, si me das los datos que has conseguido, yo pueda llegar a una conclusión por ti — le ofreció ella, con una sonrisa maternal.

— No interfieras — le recomendó Harry.

— ¡Qué lindo eres cuando te enojas! — enfadó ella, levantando todo el brazo para revolverle el cabello. Harry la interceptó.

A Hermione le gustaba llevar los pantalones en sus relaciones, y le gustaba molestar a sus novios y tratarlos como a niños pequeños.

Lo pensó y se dio cuenta de que, si era sí, entonces había sido un capricho suyo el haber terminado con Ron, quien era muy adorable a su pesar, porque el pelirrojo no intentaba serlo, sino que trataba de ser todo lo contrario. Hermione pensó que no podía haber algo más irresistible que la actitud de un hombre hecho y derecho cuando se le molestaba por ser lindo. Aquella palabra, "lindo" era como el ácido para ellos.

Harry fue embargado por la impotencia mientras ella abría la maleta y comenzaba a sacar algunas cosas personales. Luego le echó una ojeada a la habitación que quedaba adyacente a la sala, y la eligió. Llevó su maleta para allá, mientras Harry pensaba en qué decir para ofrecerle, mejor, la habitación que quedaba arriba, al lado de la suya, o quizás, el ático. No quería que ella estuviera en la primera planta, con Ron, pero tampoco se pudo negar a ayudarle a desempacar cuando se lo pidió.

Perezosamente, Harry empezó a sacar bultos de ropa, y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ella llevaba en la maleta, que estaba claramente encantada. Debía tener todas las cosas de su casa ahí.

Ella había estudiado Leyes Mágicas, y se puso a contarle a Harry, tan rápido que era difícil distinguir sus palabras, sobre un caso que acababa de terminar.

— ¿Y te acuerdas de Jesse O'Higgins?

— Sí, yo mismo lo arresté — dijo Harry, con cansancio —. Eso fue la semana pasada.

— ¡Pues es inocente! ¡Es inocente y ahora yo soy la que tengo que pagar los platos que rompiste! — lo acusó ella, aunque no parecía muy enojada. A decir verdad, así le pagaban más. Litigar era su vida.

Harry simplemente se hincó de hombros.

Hermione pareció concentrarse para contarle los detalles, cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió con un estruendo, entró Ron como una exhalación y cerró igual de fuerte.

Ambos miraron hacia el hombre pelirrojo, y notaron que estaba sudoroso, un poco ruborizado y jadeante. Se notaba que llevaba horas corriendo.

A Harry se le escapó una risa, y Hermione le echó una mirada acusadora.

Después, ella se puso un poco nerviosa.

— ¿YA TE HABÍA DICHO QUE TE IBA A MATAR? — exclamó el pelirrojo, amedrentadoramente, mientras caminaba hacia donde vislumbró a Harry. Hermione, que había estado oculta a su vista, se puso aún más nerviosa, pensando que el pelirrojo aún le guardaba rencor por haber terminado la relación. Weasley se detuvo sobre sus talones y miró a la castaña por primera vez.

Se quedó petrificado, y hasta se le pasó el coraje por lo que Harry le había hecho hacer: molestar a un furioso Doberman, el cual NO comía basura_ muggle. _

— Ho-hola, Ron — saludó ella. Él ni siquiera le pudo contestar.

* * *

— Quedé como un completo estúpido.

— Eres un completo estúpido — lo tranquilizó Harry, con una sonrisa.

— ¡Ah, ¿y ahora qué va a pasar?! — se lamentó Ron, sentado sobre el sillón que escogió por favorito, y tomándose la cara entre las manos. Harry estaba parado frente a él, y presumía de tener la situación bajo control. Hermione había salido a comprar "comida decente", por lo que ambos deberían estar muy agradecidos con ella. Ya que parecía dispuesta a pasar algunos días ahí, le advirtieron que no debería hacer ningún tipo de magia (algo que ella, por alguna razón desconocida, ya sabía). Sin embargo, Ron parecía extremadamente nervioso, como si se aproximara la hora de su muerte; una sombra de depresión inminente se cernía sobre él, mientras miraba por la ventana con sus ojos azules como una tormenta fría, y movía una pierna como si eso le ayudara a sus pensamientos a escapar.

— Mira… — Harry se dio media vuelta y también miró por la ventana, notando que parecía a punto de llover. Eran las ocho, así que la noche era joven — Yo quería ir a espiar a Sarbu, y apuesto a que sus negocios apenas comienzan, o quizás lo harán a la media noche. Tú conoces a esta _gente… _Les gusta actuar de noche.

— ¿Y eso qué? — murmuró Ron, con la cara enterrada entre sus manos.

— Que podrías hacer algo útil, mover tu trasero de ese sillón y acompañarme — exclamó Harry, con incredulidad — ¿Crees que viniste aquí a vacacionar?

— Pero, la cena… Hermione vendrá pronto… ¡Argh, no! ¡Ni siquiera quería encontrarme con ella! ¡Quiero desaparecer! — rectificó Ron, tirándose del cabello. Una idea revolucionaria pasó por su cabeza y lo hizo ponerse de pie — ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. ¡Vamos a trabajar!

— Así se habla.

— Eso me distraerá un poco… Apuesto que cuando regrese, sabré exactamente qué decirle a Hermione.

El cuerpo de Ron se movía con convicción hacia la puerta, pero Harry estaba seguro de que en sus ojos estaba la representación más pura de la duda. A pesar de que ambos salieron resueltamente, el pelinegro sabía que Weasley se la pasaría lamentándose en voz baja por todo el camino respecto a su reciente decisión. Así era él: eligiera lo que eligiera, siempre se arrepentía y pensaba: "¿y si, mejor, hubiera hecho aquello otro…?".

Harry negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Afuera, el aire tenía el clásico aroma que se anticipaba a la lluvia, y se disfrutaba el frescor de la noche. Los faroles de la calle la convertían en una pasarela negra, bordeada de feéricas esferas blancas. Había árboles muy viejos en ese lugar, altos y frondosos, lo que sumía al vecindario en más oscuridad. Las cosas normales tomaban un segundo aspecto a estas horas, y eran un deleite.

Cuando Harry y Ron subieron al sedán, un relámpago surcó el cielo y, un par de segundos después, escucharon el trueno.

— ¡Oh, no, qué miedo! Vamos a morir en el auto — se dijo Ron, con una expresión que nada tenía que ver con el miedo. Más bien, parecía interesado.

— No seas tonto: los neumáticos son aislantes, así que no nos puede caer ningún rayo — comentó Harry, con tranquilidad, mientras encendía el motor.

— Lo digo porque tú estás al volante, no por otra cosa.

Harry le dirigió una mirada divertida.

— Lo bueno es que estás resignado a tu suerte, Weasley — emprendieron la marcha, y Ron se dio cuenta, con indignación, que Harry era un experto conductor — Voy a apagar los faros.

— Como quieras — se resignó el pelirrojo, temiendo de nuevo por su seguridad.

Hermione llegaba en ese preciso instante, cargada con tres bolsas de papel a rebosar de ingredientes para hacer la cena. Cuando vio el auto, los hizo parar, y los riñó por no habérselo comentado y por carecer de caballerosidad, ya que había tenido que ir sola a comprar las cosas y las bolsas no estaban precisamente rellenas de plumas. Luego, les preguntó a dónde iban, y cuando se fueron, se quedó muy quieta.

Pensaba en Ron, pero también en Harry. La forma tan rara en que había decidido salir… Era como si se estuviera esforzando por alejarla del pelirrojo. Seguramente sí. Así eran los hombres, ¿o no? Todos se apoyaban entre sí.

Pues si Harry intentaba sabotear su próxima relación… Ella no sabría que hacer.

* * *

_¡Hola, lector! :D_

_Gracias por haberle dado un poco de tu valioso tiempo a este capítulo, sigue leyendo! _

_Responderé reviews..._

_Liziprincsama: No te preocupes, tendrá un buen final, porque los dos ya están grandes (;_

_Ivettita: Así es, adivinaste :D Le daremos celos a Harry, a ver si explota o algo parecido..._


	4. Capítulo 4

**CUARTA PARTE**

* * *

Era una de las noches más bonitas que Harry recordara.

La luna estaba casi llena; se reflejaba en el agua obscura e iba y venía, arriba y abajo, meciéndose al viento; el viento que despeinaba sus cabellos con gentileza y giraba las hojas de los árboles al ritmo de su danza silenciosa.

El cielo estaba extraño; parecía líquido, y era de un color púrpura oscuro con espirales, del color de las orquídeas, que se entremezclaban.

La frescura anticipaba una lluvia que no empezaba a caer; pero se escuchaba a la lejanía. Se escuchaba el dulce sonido melódico del agua contra el agua, kilómetros a la distancia del puerto.

A su lado estaba Ron. Su piel era tan blanca que lucía azulada y espectral; y el color de sus ojos, acentuado, tenía un ominoso encanto.

El golpeteo de las boyas recordaba a las campanas de poca resonancia, y provocaba un letargo invencible.

No había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que el pelirrojo diera un cabeceo humorístico y se golpeara la frente con el tablero del sedán plateado. Se produjo un ruido sordo que no ayudaba mucho a resguardar la dignidad del hombre en un momento así.

— Auh… ¿quién me pegó…? — se atrevió a preguntar el desdichado, llevándose una mano al sitio lastimado; en su voz estaba marcada la típica alarma del que es levantado repentinamente.

Harry miró a Ron con cara de pocos amigos. Luego desvió la mirada, negando con la cabeza, y siguió oteando el horizonte a través de la ventanilla del auto, diciéndole entre dientes:

— Estás echando a perder toda la misión.

— ¡No es cierto! — negó Ron, más bien en un tono de súplica que buscaba la aprobación. En este caso, la retractación.

— Ron — Harry se giró un poco en su asiento y le dirigió una mirada penetrante, de circunstancias — ¿Sabes por qué le ganamos a Voldemort?

— ¡Ahhh, ¿otra vez con eso?! — bufó Ron.

— Te estoy preguntando en serio, Ron — le advirtió Harry.

Ron resistió el deseo de poner los ojos en blanco.

Desde que había terminado la guerra y habían entrado al Departamento de Aurores, Harry siempre lo reprendía (lo _motivaba, _diría él) de la misma manera: "¿_sabes por qué le ganamos a Voldemort_?"

Las respuestas siempre variaban para comodidad de la situación: _"porque no nos deteníamos a comprar donas cada vez que sentíamos hambre", _o_ "porque íbamos al baño antes de salir a trabajar", _o _"porque no nos estorbaba una barba al momento de decir los encantamientos". _En fin, siempre eran regaños para Ron, y el pelirrojo pensaba que Harry ya ni siquiera se esforzaba en hacerlos sonar coherentes, si es que alguna vez lo había intentado, claro.

—… Porque no nos quedábamos dormidos en medio de las peleas… — sugirió Ron, a regañadientes.

— ¡Exacto, porque no nos quedábamos dormidos, como tú ahora! — exclamó Harry, y mientras lo iba diciendo, le iba dando golpecitos en la frente con el dedo índice, como si eso sirviera para que se le quedara bien grabado al pelirrojo.

— ¡Ah, ay, oye…! — se quejó Ron, que acababa de ser iluminado y notó que lo trataban como a un puerquito. No tomó ninguna represalia porque, después de todo, el sujeto que lo molestaba era Harry Potter, el auror más brillante del Departamento, y no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra él. Suspiró, resignado, y se reacomodó en el asiento. — ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos esperando a que llegue algún barco? — preguntó, en medio de un bostezo.

— Son las tres de la mañana — informó Harry, con la vista fija en el puerto, a algunos metros de allí.

— ¡¿Tan tard…?!

— ¡No seas llorón! — lo reprimió Harry de inmediato, dándole un golpe en la nuca. Ron se volvió a enfurruñar en el asiento.

— Pues yo creo que ya no va a llegar ningún barco — aseguró Ron, inclinándose todo hacia delante y recargando los brazos y la cabeza en el tablero. De pronto, recordó que alguien lo esperaba en casa, y se quedó paralizado. ¿Debería presionar a Harry para que volvieran, donde estaba Hermione? Porque no es como si se muriera de ganas por verla, realmente.

Fue como Ron decidió resolver el problema de la misma manera en que siempre hacía: se quedó dormido. Su cabeza encontró paz en el asiento del auto, pero su cuerpo no estuvo de acuerdo, y comenzó a balancearse peligrosamente hacia un lado. Buscó el calor instintivamente, y en lugar de ir a dar a la puerta de salida, contra el frío cristal de la ventana, el hombre de la barba dejó caer sus finos y suaves cabellos sobre el hombro de Harry.

El pelinegro se tensó en cuanto sintió el contacto. El aire quedó atrapado en su garganta, y su mente trabajó tan rápido como era posible sin saturarse.

Después de un leve titubeo, hizo el ademán de querer alejarse de él, esperando que el movimiento despertara a su compañero. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo pareció acomodarse mejor en su hombro, con total naturalidad. Harry escuchó el suspiro largo y melodioso que precedía al sueño profundo, y él mismo tuvo que suspirar con resignación.

Después, tomó la decisión de que no haría nada. Se quedó quieto, con la mente en blanco, y dejó que pasara. Estaba oscuro, tenían sueño, y la cabeza de Ron no era incómoda.

Tenerlo a la mano tanto tiempo, y de pronto ser capaz de sentirlo respirar, sin consecuencia alguna…

Era el pequeño regalo que la noche le estaba dando.

* * *

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando el sedán plateado se estacionó frente a la casa deteriorada de Sennen Cove, Cornualles. Hermione había pasado la noche esperando a los aurores, hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Finalmente, dormitó un rato pero se levantó temprano, esperando a que regresaran. Cuando ella estaba junto a ellos dos, no podía evitar comportarse un poco maternal, así que era justificable su enojo. Además, la intuición le decía que Harry trataba de sabotear la relación que quería recomenzar con el pelirrojo, y estaba muy a la defensiva.

Durante la noche, ella había llegado a una conclusión: no podría llevar a cabo su plan de reconquistar a Ron si seguía en casa de ellos, así que volvió a hacer su maleta y se preparó para buscar un sitio donde rentar un cuarto.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente, y entró Harry a la casa, con su usual aspecto de enfado provocado por un desvelo acumulado o por una resaca magistral.

— ¿Y Ron? — le preguntó Hermione, como primer saludo matutino. Harry bostezó.

— En el auto — contestó, a regañadientes.

— ¡¿Por qué no lo despertaste?!

— A él le gustó así — se justificó Harry. Era mentira, por supuesto, peo le parecía adecuado dejar a su compañero ahí. Se lo ganaba por desobediente. El auror se rascó la cabeza, intentando despejar sus ideas, y le preguntó a Hermione con naturalidad: — ¿Y el desayuno? ¿Está listo?

— Me voy — terció ella, un poco molesta. Mostró que tenía preparada su maleta. Los ojos de Harry parecieron brillar ante el anuncio de su amiga (es lo que ella vio, quizás predispuesta, pero la hizo sentir muy molesta) —, porque tienes razón: no puedo entorpecer su investigación.

— No, quédate — dijo Harry, por puro compromiso, aunque su tono demostraba que realmente no le interesaba.

— No digas cosas de las que puedas arrepentirte — le advirtió ella, empezando a marcharse. Harry la observó caminar hasta la entrada de la casa, arrastrando la maleta con dificultad. El auror la ayudó, aunque ella evitó dirigirle la mirada, y mucho más, hablarle; tenía los labios apretados, convertidos en una fina línea pálida, y los ojos se le habían puesto brillosos.

— Oye… Es obvio que estás molesta — mencionó Harry, mirándola sin afectación.

Hermione lo miró con atención, esperando poder charlar en serio, pero la actitud de Harry la hizo enfadar mucho más, pues no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Cállate! — exclamó, por último, antes de irse definitivamente de ahí.

* * *

Ron estaba soñando cosas increíbles. Además, a pesar de estar soñando, su sueño era reparador y mágico… No querría despertar jamás (si, de hecho, supiera que estaba soñando). Por eso, además del método que utilizó Harry, fue que dio un salto enorme al ser despertado y se había golpeado con el techo del auto.

— Cálmate, Weasley, no es para tanto — dijo el pelinegro, fingiendo sorpresa.

— ¡¿Por qué me despiertas CON ESO?! — gimió, señalando al monstruo que tenía Harry en las manos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a Bilius? Vamos, solamente te quería dar los buenos días — Harry se refirió a la tarántula que tenía entre las manos. Era la misma que había obtenido de la almohada de Ron, y que ahora era su mascota. La pequeña caminaba lentamente sobre la palma y el brazo del auror pelinegro, sin pena ni gloria.

— ¿Bi-Bi-Bilius? — Tartamudeó Ron, alejándose cuanto podía de la ventanilla, por donde se asomaban Harry y su araña horrorosa — ¿Bilius, como en "Ronald Bilius"? — exclamó histéricamente, blanco como la cera.

— Bilius es un nombre muy común, Weasley — le recordó Harry, mirando atentamente a su mascota. — Tú… Eres una persona muy ególatra.

— ¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! — Jadeó Ron, y empezó a hacer el ademán de "vete" hacia Harry — Llévate a ese monstruo, que tengo que salir del auto… ¿Y por qué estoy en el auto? ¿Qué tal si me daba tortícolis? ¿No podías despertarme para irnos a la cama?

— Ron — Harry lo miró bajo una luz nueva (o eso pretendió hacer); se llevó una mano tras la nuca y la rascó, distraídamente, mientras desviaba la mirada a lo largo de la calle —, ¿de verdad querías _irte a la cama_ conmigo…?

Harry tuvo éxito con el efecto buscado: la reacción de Ron fue inmediata. Se puso rojo como la luz de arriba de un semáforo. De hecho, también se tornó de ese color con la misma rapidez que un semáforo. Casi se podía sentir el calor que irradiaba.

— ¡C-C-CÁLLATE!

Harry se sentía muy satisfecho por ponerlo en ese estado. Quizás, algún día entendería que, mientras más viera la gente lo que lo molestaba, pues más lo iba a molestar; pero quizás no.

— ¿Por qué te pusiste rojo? — Harry se inclinó hacia delante, metiendo la cabeza y el tórax, mientras se sostenía con los brazos del marco de la ventanilla del coche. Ron se alejó más, pues vio que aún traía la araña en las manos. — ¿Sería tan malo…? — le preguntó, sin vergüenza alguna.

— ¿Pero… p-por qué dices esas cosas, Harry…? — murmuró Ron, tratando de recobrar la compostura, pero poniéndose aún más rojo y tenso.

Harry se alejó de él casi completamente, y lo miró con incredulidad.

— Porque sí — contestó, brillantemente.

Ron decidió que era demasiado. Recuperó sus pedacitos dispersados de dignidad y cordura, y se sintió invencible. Hasta un arrebato de valentía lo hizo tomar la manija de la puerta y tirar de ella, mientras le indicaba a su compañero que se apartara. Una vez que salió del auto, pensó que nada más podría salirle mal. Se alisó la ropa y se mesó la barba, reuniendo un aire formal que sólo podían cargarse los abogados; aquello, claro está, le hizo mucha gracia a Potter, pero permaneció impasible, con su tarántula en la palma de la mano.

— ¿Sabes? Hoy dormí muy bien — comentó el pelirrojo. Harry no entendía por qué le decía eso, pero había que ser respetuoso con los comentarios descabellados, hasta cierto punto —, por eso, te haré un favorcito.

— ¿Me harás un favorcito? ...Que sea lo que estoy pensando…

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Nada, nada — Harry se hizo el loco mirando para otro lado. — ¿Cuál será aquel favorcito del que tanto hablas? Dilo ya.

— Pues que te dejaré salir a perseguir a Sarbu, mientras yo me quedo a hacer la comida — anunció el pelirrojo, quien por alguna razón, había sacado el pecho como si fuera algo heroico qué comentar. La verdad era que esperaba impresionar un poco a Hermione con sus dotes domésticas, sólo que aún no se enteraba que ella se había ido a un hotel antes de que él pudiera despertar.

— ¡Eso sí es un favor! — Le reconoció Harry — Pero hay algo aún más urgente que me agradaría que hicieras…

— Sólo dilo.

— Lava la ropa — le encomendó el auror, con una mirada misteriosamente divertida.

* * *

— ¿Qué es esto…? — Ron rodeó a la extraña caja de metal; lucía muy imponente, inmaculada y, sobre todo, peligrosa. Las casas de los _muggles_ eran impresionantes: lucían viejas, a veces (como esta casa), pero estaban llenas de objetos que parecían sacados de la ciencia ficción. Ron entendía lo que era "ciencia ficción". Era la aproximación más cercana que podían hacer los _muggles_ a la magia; y él lo sabía porque tenía muchas historietas de Martin Miggs, el _muggle_ loco. Sin embargo, no entendía lo que era esta caja, a pesar de que tenía impresas unas instrucciones en la tapa. — Bueno, antes que nada, esto es una caja — evaluó —… Por lo que, sería lógico que yo…

Ron tomó la tapa con cuidado y abrió la enorme y pesada caja. Lo que había dentro lo sorprendió: era una especie de hélice alargada verticalmente. El pelirrojo releyó las instrucciones, y luego se atrevió a meter una mano y a tocar la hélice.

— Así que esta cosa gira… ¿Pero cómo es que la ropa queda limpia usando esta caja con una hélice? — Ron tenía fama de carecer de sentido común, algunas veces importantes. — A ver, aquí dice… "agregue agua hasta que la lavadora deje de sonar"… ¡Pero no está sonando! — De pronto, Ron recordó lo que Harry había hecho para que sirviera el "televisor" (una caja endemoniada que mostraba fotografías con escenas de larga duración y con sonido). — Ah, claro, claro… El "enfuche…"

Una vez que Ron logó conectar el enchufe a la electricidad y ponerle agua a la lavadora, metió toda la ropa que encontró y también todo el jabón de la bolsa. Se distrajo sólo algunos minutos yendo a la cocina y la lavadora comenzó a cubrir el primer piso de una primorosa espuma color rosa. Mientras tanto, Ron encontró una nota de Hermione, que le explicaba que no viviría ahí con ellos, pero le dejaba la dirección de su hotel por si necesitaban cualquier cosa. Además, había dejado un teléfono celular desechable (de esos que costaban sólo 25 euros) adjunto a la nota, para que la llamaran, de ser necesario. Experimentando un poco con el teléfono, Ron logró marcar el número de ella, que estaba guardado en el acceso rápido.

Ella aceptó ir de inmediato.

Ron se entusiasmó con la promesa y empezó a sacar cosas de la alacena para sorprenderla.

Eran puras latas, y sopa instantánea; café en polvo, azúcar, frutas y vegetales. ¿Cuán difícil podría ser abrir todas las latas y vaciarlas en un tazón? Es más, se sentía inspirado: lo vaciaría todo en un molde y lo metería al horno de microondas… Había visto a Harry usar el horno de microondas… No podía ser tan difícil. Inventaría un pastel de comida enlatada, y sabría tan bien como la lasaña.

Luego de vaciar todo en un molde para pastel, lo metió al microondas y lo encendió. Al escuchar que empezaba a dar vueltas, Ron se sintió la persona más hábil del mundo. Hasta Harry se sentiría orgulloso de él… (Pero, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿Buscar la aprobación de Harry? ¿De ese maniático? Eso jamás)

De pronto, mientras tarareaba una canción del famoso grupo musical "Los Magos de Oriente", miró el piso…

— ¿Qué es esto…? — Preguntó, horrorizado, viendo una creciente nube color rosa — ¡Por qué…?!

_¡Boom!, _un fuerte estruendo lo hizo caer pecho tierra, tal como le enseñaron en la Academia de aurores, pero después de algunos segundos, se dio cuenta de que no lo estaba atacando ningún delincuente, sino que el horno de microondas había explotado. Su cara, al darse cuenta de esto, se puso lívida… Su boca quedó entreabierta en un estado de zombie y su mente se quedó atascada como un engranaje de reloj conociendo un puñado de arena.

Además, como tenía la boca abierta y estaba en el piso, la espuma color rosa se introdujo a su cavidad oral con facilidad.

— ¡Puaj…! Pero si esto es… Jabón… ¡La lavadora! — Ron corrió a resbalones (y una caída) hasta el cuarto de lavado. La endemoniada máquina se convulsionaba a un ritmo maléfico mientras soltaba espumarajos por la boca. El espíritu emprendedor de Ron cayó por los suelos — ¡Ya no aguanto más…!

* * *

— No puedo ser tan obvio — se dijo Harry, a sí mismo. Dorel Sarbu salía del restaurante de la otra vez, masticando sin pizca de elegancia un emparedado de _roast beef. _Estaban a plena luz del día, y el sedán plateado brillaba con todo su esplendor. Además, Harry estaba seguro de que Sarbu podría tener bien identificado ya su automóvil. Sí, seguramente así era. — ¡Niño!

Gareth Feather, un niño que se dirigía inocentemente a la escuela y que no hacía daño a nadie, fue detenido abruptamente del manubrio de su bicicleta por un hombre con aspecto de drogadicto. Gareth tragó saliva.

— ¿Qué quiere, señor…?

— Préstame tu bicicleta — demandó Harry, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

— ¡Ay, sí, claro…! — se atrevió a mostrar incredulidad el niño. Sabía que lo más aconsejable sería dársela e irse, porque el sujeto parecía peligroso, pero no podía evitar pelear un poco su medio de transporte.

— Aquí tienes cien libras.

— Maneje con cuidado, señor — lo despidió Gareth, empezando a caminar alegremente hasta la escuela.

Harry se dio cuenta de que, a veces, actuaba impulsivamente, porque realmente no sabía bien cómo montar una bicicleta… Pero no debía ser más complicado que subirse a un automóvil, todo era cuestión de equilibrio. Así que se montó en aquella bicicleta demasiado pequeña para él, y empezó a avanzar tambaleantemente. Sarbu iba a vuelta de rueda en su Mercedes.

De pronto, la calle que escogió el mafioso iba de bajada, y era un ángulo de 25°. Harry notó cómo no podía controlar la maldita bicicleta, y por un momento pensó que se estrellaría contra el árbol del parque que estaba al final de la bajadita, antes de doblar la calle. Sin embargo, aquello le dio más velocidad y pudo seguir con más eficiencia al mafioso una vez que él aumentó un poco la velocidad.

Harry era muy bueno ocultándose entre los autos, y además, llevaba un sombrero de periodista y una barba falsa de un disfraz de Santa Claus que le vendieron un par de horas atrás en una venta de jardín.

Finalmente, después de quince minutos de estar manejando, Sarbu se detuvo frente a una casa bastante regular como para descombinar con su automóvil tan ostentoso.

Harry anotó el nombre del vecindario, de la calle y el número de la casa.

— ¡Papá, llegaste! — exclamó una voz tras Harry. El auror se sorprendió y se puso rígido, pero de pronto una chiquilla como de cinco años pasó corriendo por su lado y abrazó a Dorel Sarbu. Harry se sintió tan pasmado que no podía pensar en nada. ¿Ese sujeto tenía familia…?

— ¡Hola, Aelia! — Saludó Sarbu, alzando a la niña — ¿De dónde vienes, eh?

—Estuve jugando en la casa de Mary — le explicó ella.

— ¿Mary? ¿Quién es Mary? — le preguntó su papá, con ganas de molestarla.

— ¡Ay, papi, siempre te digo… Que es la vecina! — contestó la niña, en un tono de circunstancias. El papá se rió y le alborotó el cabello.

— ¿Eh? ¿Santa Claus bajó de peso? — dijo otra voz.

Harry contuvo el aliento y se notó físicamente.

Un niño, casi idéntico a Aelia, pero con el cabello corto y la voz ronca, lo había agarrado de la manga larga de su camisa blanca.

— Razban, deja al anciano — le recomendó Sarbu.

— Ejem, ejem… — Harry no pudo decir ni "no se preocupe", y se dio media vuelta, huyendo calle arriba.

— Qué sujeto más raro… — se dijo Sarbu.

Harry pedaleaba a toda velocidad, aunque la bicicleta infantil no tenía cambios de velocidades y le estaba costando muchísimo trabajo ascender. Cuando finalmente el terreno se volvió plano, aceleró como un bólido.

"Maldición, no pude arrestarlo porque estaban sus hijos…", pensó el auror, y mientras más se enfadaba, aumentaba más la velocidad, "¿Pero qué me sucede? Eso jamás me detuvo… Es sólo que… Hoy no era el día indicado, eso es todo. Lo importante es que tengo anotada su dirección".

* * *

Cuando Hermione llegó a la casa de sus amigos de la juventud, (y antiguo amor), abrió con una tarjeta de crédito _muggle, _y al mover la puerta, una oleada de espuma le bañó los zapatos.

— Pero, ¿cómo es que pasó esto…? — se preguntó ella. Entró y cerró tras de sí. Mientras más avanzaba por la sala, más se daba cuenta del desastre. Olía a cable quemado, y la espuma llegaba a una altura de un metro en algunas partes de la casa. Se estaban formando muchas burbujas y revoloteaban y botaban por todo el lugar. Al echarle un vistazo a la cocina, distinguió un bulto de ropajes color café y cabellos color rojo encendido. — ¿Es Ron? ¡Ron!

Hermione se apresuró hacia él, y se dio cuenta que estaba desmayado. Le dio la vuelta y trató de incorporarlo sosteniéndole la cabeza con un brazo. Ron dijo algo incoherente entre sueños antes de entreabrir los ojos.

— ¿Ha…rry…? — preguntó, una vez que recuperó medianamente la consciencia. Sólo veía una mancha borrosa frente a él.

— ¿Cómo puedes confundirme con ese vago? — lo regañó Hermione, afectuosamente.

— ¡Hermione…! — Ron se puso de pie de un salto. Se mareó un poco por hacer eso y se sostuvo de la pared de la cocina, pero no desistió: — ¡No veas este desastre! ¡Se suponía que sería mi demostración especial!

Hermione lo miró atentamente durante algunos segundos, mientras sentía que su corazón se derretía con suavidad. Le sonrió de todo corazón, y se sintió regocijada cuando él le devolvió una sonrisa fresca.

— Vamos, te ayudaré a recoger todo — le ofreció Hermione, cariñosamente.

* * *

Harry llegó a casa cuando el sol se había metido. Esperaba una cena deliciosa de parte de Ron. No porque hubiera descubierto cómo prepararla, sino porque, tal vez, ya hubiera aprendido a hacerle un pedido a un restaurante o a pedir una pizza… Aunque Harry aún no le enseñaba cómo llamar a la pizzería. Y, además, si todo salía mal y no había cena, el auror había vislumbrado, en su camino a casa, un establecimiento llamado: "Blue Lagoon" desde donde se percibía el delicioso aroma de las papas y el pescado frito, y unas relajantes notas de saxofón… Podría llevar ahí a Ron, para comer algo decente.

Pero, para su sorpresa, al acercarse a la puerta de la casa, olfateó el olor de la comida casera; la deliciosa comida casera con ingredientes frescos y no enlatados. Podía sentir que el vapor escapaba por debajo de la puerta y lo atraía. ¿Sería un sueño?

— Ya llegué — anunció, perezosamente, en cuanto abrió la puerta.

— Buenas noches, Harry — contestó la persona a quien menos esperaba: Hermione Granger. Llevaba puesto un delantal blanco y sencillo, y le hablaba desde la cocina. A su lado, estaba Ron, sujetando una cuchara de madera manchada de algo color beige. — Llegaste justo a tiempo para la cena.

Harry sintió que tartamudeaba al tratar de preguntarle qué hacía ahí, así que, antes de si quiera formar una sílaba, se quedó callado.

— Hermione me enseñó a hacer un pastel, ¡no tenía idea de que era tan fácil! — le dijo Ron. Luego se volvió a llenar de orgullo — Debe ser que soy muy listo — alardeó, para Hermione.

— ¡Claro que sí! — le rió la gracia ella, dándole en el hombro, suavecito.

Harry los observó con cara de pocos amigos.

— Ya siéntense a la mesa — los invitó Hermione.

— No tengo hambre, gracias — contestó Harry, de mal talante. Hermione y Ron, inmediatamente, se sorprendieron por su actitud tan repentina.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó Hermione, a voz en cuello, y con una sonrisa.

— ¡Qué carácter, Harry, compórtate, estás frente a una hermosa señorita! — Ron utilizaba cualquier oportunidad para alabar a Hermione, quizás viéndose un poco forzado.

— No seas amargado, Harry, hicimos comida suficiente para los tres. No puedes quedar mal — Hermione lo tomó del hombro y comenzó a encaminarlo hasta el comedor, encontrando una casi nula resistencia de parte de Harry.

— Oye… ¿qué le pasó al horno de microondas? — preguntó el pelinegro, volviéndose hacia Ron.

— Eh, eh, eh… — tartamudeó el pelirrojo descaradamente.

— No te fijes en pequeñeces, mejor disfruta la cena y ya podrás revisar el inventario una vez que terminemos el postre — lo incitó Hermione.

— ¿El postre que hizo Ron? No, gracias, yo paso. Nunca me propuse morir por envenenamiento — confesó.

De pronto, sintió una enorme presión dolorosa en su pie, y se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba a su lado, pisoteándolo.

— No me hagas quedar mal — le ordenó el pelirrojo a su compañero aunque, en el trasfondo, era una súplica.

— No te haría quedar mal si tú no hicieras todo mal — razonó Harry, con una actitud demasiado divertida para ser tan ó a prepararse para la dura prueba que se avecinaba: sobrevivir al postre de Ron...


End file.
